


Heaven

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Dating, Domestic Steve Harrington, Family Fluff, Harringrove, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Romance, Single Parent Steve Harrington, fluffy cuteness, single parent, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has a kid from a previous relationship and she meets Billy.One-Shot based on the song Heaven from the band The Fire Theft.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Steve Harrington/Original Male Character
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 35





	Heaven

Billy was on his way to Steve’s house, nervously gripping the steering wheel with sweaty palms. He’s been seeing Steve for a few months now and he was going to be introduced to Steve’s daughter today. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Steve planned a day out for the three of them so he could get to know her. 

From what Billy can tell, Steve’s very protective of his daughter. Steve talks about her all the time but didn’t want to introduce her to Billy just yet in case things didn’t last between them. Billy respected Steve’s choices and actually grew fond that Steve was such a good parent. He knew Steve loved his daughter more than anybody in the entire world. 

When Steve told Billy he wanted him to meet his daughter, Billy couldn’t help but smile. He felt honored that he was finally able to meet the girl that Steve speaks so highly of who’s probably a mini Harrington herself. So now, Billy was taking himself over to Steve’s house feeling like he was about to ask for Steve’s hand in marriage. 

Anyway, while Billy was on his way over, Steve was getting his daughter ready for their afternoon. Since it was getting chilly out, he got her dressed in dark blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with a bedazzled castle on the front. They were now in his bathroom trying to figure out what hairstyle she wanted. 

“Alright babe, do you want a ponytail, a braid, pig tails, or do you want to just leave your hair down?” Steve asks, brushing through the small knots in his daughter’s wavy hair. 

“Ummm I wan’ a braid momma.” 

“Okay baby girl.” Steve pulls out the hair ties from the drawer next to them and sets the brush down, getting the spray bottle filled with water. He pulled her hair back into a tight braid then finished it off with a small pink bow to bring it all together. 

Peyton smiles at her mother in the mirror then turns around to hug him, “Tank you momma.” 

“You’re welcome honey.” He smiles and checks the time of his phone. “Billy’s gonna be here soon so let’s get your shoes and jacket on, okay?” 

“K!” Peyton leaves the bathroom and runs downstairs while Steve puts the brush and hair ties away. 

Steve joins his daughter downstairs where she was struggling to put on her converse. He sits her down on the bench by the door and helps her put on her shoes. 

“Is Billy nice momma?” 

“He’s very nice, baby. He’s kind and funny and caring. I think you’re gonna like it a lot.” 

“Do yous like him momma?” She asks. 

“Yeah.” He smiles, glancing up at her and finishes tying her shoe. “I love him.” It always warmed Steve’s heart whenever he told Billy he loved him. The first time they said it to each other was after one of their dates and they knew they both meant it to each other. That’s just how special their relationship was growing to be.

Steve then helped Peyton with her jacket and she ran off into the living room while he put his shoes on. By the time he was done, he heard the familiar sound of Billy’s Camaro pulling up, tires rubbing along the gravel. He looked out the window and saw his gorgeous boyfriend get out of the car and come around the front, approaching their front door. 

Billy smiles as soon as he sees his boyfriend. 

“Hi baby.” Steve gathers Billy in a hug and plants a chaste kiss onto his lips. “Thank you for coming today.” Steve says, biting his lip. He was a bit nervous as well about Billy and Peyton’s meeting but knew everything was going to be fine. 

“Of course. I have to admit though I’m a bit nervous about meeting her. What if she doesn’t like me?”

“Oh Billy, she’s gonna love you just as much as I love you. Just be yourself.” Steve tells him as he plays with the collar of Billy’s denim jacket. He gives his boyfriend another quick kiss then brings him to the living room where Peyton was coloring in her coloring book. 

“Peyton. C’mere. There’s someone I want you to meet.” 

Billy and Steve stood next to each other and Billy watched the young girl close her coloring book, then shyly make her way over to the two men. She looked so much like Steve except her eyes were hazel and not brown like his. 

Steve crouches down to her level and cups her small face in his hand. “Sweetheart, this is Billy, momma’s boyfriend.” He was going to be completely honest with her and not just call Billy a friend. They’ve been dating long enough to be each others’ boyfriend. “Can you introduce yourself?” 

Peyton nods and tilts her head back to look up at Billy. 

“H-Hi. I-I’m Peyton.” She says and Billy smiles down at her. 

Billy crouches down to her like Steve did and holds out his hand. “Hi Peyton. I’m Billy. It’s nice to finally meet you. You look very pretty today.” 

“Tank you.” She smiles and scrunches her nose at Billy’s compliment. 

“You’re welcome.” He winks and gets back up, stuffing his hands into his back pockets. “So where are we off to today?” He asks. 

“Well I thought maybe we could all go out for lunch then head to the park afterwards?” Steve suggests and Peyton’s face lights up at the mention of the going to the park. “Sound good?” 

“Sounds great. Let’s get going then.” Billy pecks Steve’s cheek and opens the door again. 

Steve makes sure everything is off then takes Peyton’s hand, following his boyfriend out the door. They make their way out to the Camaro, which Peyton apparently loved, unbeknownst to her own mother. Steve transferred her booster seat from his Beamer to the backseat of the Camaro.

Billy drives them to Peyton’s restaurant of choice since today was pretty much about her. The three of them sit in a booth in the corner, Peyton and Steve sharing one side while Billy sits across from them. 

He asks her about school since she’s in Kindergarten and asks about what she likes, her favorite movies, favorite food, just little things to help Billy get to know her some more. 

Their lunch date went well then they made their way to the park where Peyton ran off to go play with some of the neighborhood kids while Billy and Steve sat on a bench not too far from the playground. Steve’s legs were tangled with Billy’s as they sat and tried to keep warm from the crisp Autumn breeze that sent a chill through the air. 

“She has so much energy. I remember being like that when I was kid.” Billy says, watching Peyton run around with a smile on her face. 

“Yeah. She’s not really hyper at home but when she’s with her friend she likes to have fun so I let her.” 

“She’s a good kid, Steve.” Billy says and looks over at his boyfriend. “You’re doing a great job with her.” 

“Thanks. It’s not easy, it’s never been easy but I’ve been making do.” Steve sighs, curling further into Billy’s side, with his arms wrapped tightly around his body. “She’s my whole world.” 

Billy kisses the top of Steve’s head and rubs his hands down the length of his side. “I know. She’s so lucky to have you Steve. You’re an incredible mother. Anybody would be lucky to have you as their momma.” 

Steve smiles, lifting his head up facing his boyfriend. He leans forward and closes the gap between them with a kiss then lays his head back down on Billy’s shoulder. He never really realized how lucky he was to have Peyton in his life. Sure his past relationship with Peyton’s father didn’t last but he hopes that what he and Billy has will maybe fill the gap of Billy being a father figure to his daughter. He hasn’t talked to Billy about it but hopefully in the future things will be different. 

And in fact, they were different.

**-Two Years Later-**

Billy and Steve have been dating for a total of 24 months, that seems like such a long time but it’s all been spent wisely. Steve asked Billy to move in with him and Peyton and they’ve built a routine with Billy that he loved. He was becoming part of their little family and it was great. 

Today, Billy had a bit of a surprise up his sleeve. Steve was busy running errands so Billy decided to take Peyton out and ask her a very important question. The now seven year old was wise before her years, so Billy knew she’d be able to handle the conversation they were going to have over lunch. 

Billy took Peyton out for some pizza and was waiting for the right time to ask her what’s been on his mind. 

Peyton’s been going on and on about this project she has to do in her second grade class. Billy just listened and gave him his input every now and then. But when he felt she was done, he cleared his throat and pushed the pizza aside so that he could see her. 

“Peyton, I brought you here today because I wanted to talk to you about something.” Billy says watching her eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asks, concerned. 

“Oh no.” He slightly chuckles and shakes his head. “No you’re not in trouble, honey. I actually wanted to talk to you about your mom.” 

“Oh? How come?” 

“Well, I wanted to ask you how you would feel if I asked your mom to marry me?” 

Peyton gasps and Billy’s smile broadens as she starts to frantically nod her head. 

“Would that be okay with you?” He asks. 

“Yes!” She squeals and runs over to his side of the booth, attacking him in a side hug. “You’re gonna ask momma to marry you! You’re gonna get a happily ever after?!” 

“I hope so, sweetheart. I love you and your momma so much. I want to be in your lives forever, if you’d let me.” 

“Yeah! Momma’s gonna be so happy!” She moves up to give him a proper hug and he hugs her back, feeling proud to be part of this little girl’s life.

“Do you want to see the ring I got for him?” He asks. 

Peyton nods again and Billy pulls out his phone showing her the ring he picked out for Steve. It wasn’t much but it was enough for Steve. An 18k gold, 3mm ring. Perfect for his future husband. 

“When are you gonna ask him?” Peyton asks, bringing her pizza over to her so she can finish eating it. 

“I dunno. Our anniversary is coming up this weekend. But you have to promise me not to tell him okay? This will be our little secret. Can I trust you?” He asks. 

“Yes. I promise not to say a peep.” She smiles with a pizza sauce mustache. 

Billy wipes her face and kisses her cheek as they finish their food then head back home for the rest of the afternoon. 

**\---**

Today was Billy and Steve’s anniversary so Billy had a romantic weekend for the two of them. Peyton was staying with a close friend of Steve’s while the two were able to spend their anniversary together. They flew out to New York City, a place both Billy and Steve have always wanted to visit that will soon hold a new meaning to the both of them. 

Now, they were getting ready for this surprise Steve has no idea about. Billy made reservations for them at ONE Dine which is the restaurant inside One World Trade Center. Steve was pretty impressed with Billy’s choice and the view from up there was incredible.

They sat in a small booth close to the window and shared a glass of chilled wine, eating their entrees, admiring the view, not only to the side of them but in front of them as well. Their dinner was very elegant and classy and Steve couldn't go over how much Billy outdid himself.

Afterwards, Billy takes them uptown to the Museum of Modern Art, another beautiful building, not as tall as the Freedom Tower but still just as beautiful and historical. They go up on the rooftop which Steve wasn't so sure about.

"Babe, I don't think we're supposed to be up here. It's not open to the public."

"Just trust me, okay?" Billy says and kisses his cheek. "Let's go."

The two of them walked outside and Steve was blown away at what he saw. The rooftop had been beautifully decorated with flower petals, fairy lights, and a spectacular view of the city. Steve gasps seeing it all.

"Did you do all of this for me?" He asks.

"Yeah because you deserve the world and beyond." They walk hand in hand over to the edge where they overlook the city. "Isn't the view up here gorgeous?"

"It's spectacular, Billy. I love it." He says and turns to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"It's beautiful just like you."

"Haha, you're so cheesy."

"I'm being serious, Steve. You are such a beautiful person and I am so lucky that you're in my life and that we've been making our way in this relationship proving to everyone that we're meant to be." Billy says and slowly works his way down onto one knee. He takes Steve’s hand in his and continues to talk. "You are the light in my life, Steve. I love you with every bone in my body and every being in the world. You've made me a better person and partner and I want you to know that you are so special to me. I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?" He opens the box and reveals the gold ring to Steve..

Steve doesn't say anything as tears cascade down his cheeks. He nods his head and whimpers a small, "Yes."

Billy slides the ring onto his finger and gets up, kissing Steve, tears pooling in his eyes as well.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful, babe." Steve says, admiring the ring on his finger. He wipes his tears and just smiles at the ring, it was beautiful, no, it was incredible. He couldn't believe he just got engaged to the man that means the world to him.

Steve and Billy share another kiss then sit there admiring the view of the city all around them. This was surely a night neither of them would ever forget. 

When they returned home Sunday night, Peyton was so excited to see her two favorite people again and gave Steve a hug once he broke the news to her that he was getting married. She squealed and the family of three hugged each other, giving kisses all around. 

From that point on, Steve was set on planning his dream wedding to the love of his life. They set a date right away, knowing they both wanted an early summer wedding, then did everything else to make sure their day was perfect when it came. 

In the midst of their wedding planning, Steve celebrated his twenty-ninth birthday and received probably the best gift ever from Billy. It wasn’t so much an item but a proposition. Steve cried when Billy asked him and knew this was going to be a decision he loved. 

A couple weeks after Steve’s birthday, him, Billy, and Peyton were all curled up on the couch finishing another family movie night. When the credits started to roll by, Steve looked over at his boyfriend and sent him a quick nod, signaling him to do what he’s been waiting all day to do. 

Billy taps Peyton’s shoulder, telling her to move and gets up from his spot on his couch. Peyton watches him leave the room and come back with a small gift bag. He joins them on the couch and smiles over at Peyton. 

“C’mere sweetheart.” He waves her over and she moves back to where she was comfortable against Billy’s side. “I got you a little gift. If you don’t like it we can return it but I really think you’re gonna like it.” 

Peyton smiles and looks over at Steve who nods towards the bag, encouraging her to open it. She takes the gift bag and takes out the tissue paper then pulls out a small box. Billy had a smile on his face watching her open her gift, feeling slight butterflies in his stomach hoping she accepts his heartfelt gesture. 

Peyton pops open the black velvet and gasps at the silver heart attached to the silver chain. 

“It’s beautiful, Billy.” She pulls it out and holds it in hand, taking in its beauty. 

“Do you like it?” He asks, rubbing his palms together. 

“I love it. Thank you.” She gives him a hug and continues to stare at the jewelry. 

“You’re welcome honey. But there’s more.” He says and she looks up at him confused. “You see there are two diamond stones in the curve on the heart. One’s for your momma and one’s for me. I know that I’m marrying your mom which’ll make me your step-dad but I love you as if you’re my own and you’ve taught more about being a father than anyone ever has. Which is why I want to adopt you and become your dad, legally.” 

Peyton looks up at Billy with glossy eyes as tears blur her vision. She looks over at her mother again and sees that he was crying as well but was smiling too, obviously happy. 

“Y-You want to adopt me?” She asks, looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Yes.” Billy answers, swallowing the hard lump forming in the back of his throat. “I want to be your dad, sweetie. I want us to be a family.” He smiles and laces his fingers with Steve’s over Peyton’s lap.

“I want you to be my dad too.” She whimpers and throws herself into his arms, squeezing him. “I love you Billy.” She mutters into his neck. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. I would also love more than anything to be your dad.” 

“So do I.” 

Steve joins his fiance and daughter, hugging them, and telling them he loves them while they all cried together from the joyous moment. 

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Steve and Billy were sitting in the tub enjoying a warm bubble bath. Steve sat in between Billy’s legs, enjoying a glass of red wine while Billy was playing with Steve’s hair. 

“Hey Stevie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What was it like?” Billy asks, continuing to play with his fiance’s hair. “Your pregnancy with Peyton. I’ve never heard you talk about it.” 

“Oh, um, well it was hard you know. I was only 22 when she was born, practically a baby myself. I was scared all through my pregnancy because her father wasn’t very supportive of us having a baby and put me down everyday that I ruined his life.” Steve sighs trying to avoid the memory of his pregnancy with his daughter. It was supposed to be a happy time in his life but it turned out to be the worst until she was born. “Then when I went into labor, he never showed up.” 

“So you gave birth alone?” Billy asks. He was now massaging Steve’s shoulders. 

“Well I mean I had my doctor and the nurses. All my friends were out in the waiting room because I didn’t want them in the room when she was being born. I wanted that privacy for myself. But Peyton had a hard time coming out. Her head was positioned weird and I pushed for about three and a half hours.”

“Jesus christ. That must’ve hurt.” 

“Oh yeah. It hurt a ton but I worked hard to get her here and then when she was born they laid her on my chest and everything I went through during my pregnancy was worth getting to have my daughter.” Steve shudders remembering the moment he saw his daughter for the first time. “It’s the most amazing feeling seeing your child for the first time. The person who created and grew inside you, was there right in front of your eyes.” 

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to have that?” Billy asks.

“Have what? A baby?” Steve questions.

“Yeah.” Billy answers.

“Well if you’re up for it. Babies are a lot of work and they’re expensive. I learned that the hard way with Peyton. But I think giving her a sibling would be nice.” Steve smirks and lowers himself onto Billy, just above his member. 

They get a bit sexual in the tub, surrounded by bubbles and lit candles. They were fiercely making out, coming up for air after every long kiss. 

“Let’s move this to the bed.” Steve whispers. 

They get out of the tub and dry off, not even bothering to get dressed and just continue to kiss and feel each other up as they make love that night. 


End file.
